


Hotel Business Trip

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [15]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Sharing, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Underwater Blow Jobs, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hat needed to go to a popular villain hotel because the owner decided to let guests pay in whatever they stole before they came no questions asked. That meant their was absolutely no money coming in because most villains looked for the first thing they didn't want anymore. He made Flug,Demencia,and 5.0.5 come along so he could keep on eye on them. "I need two rooms please." "Does that mean I get to sleep with you Blackie?" "No Demencia I made sure to bring you a bed that will be in the closet of my room," "Aw thats not fair Flug I don't want to be stuck with you and the stupid bear." "Enough all of you two rooms and thats final!" As they separated into their rooms Black Hat went to go find the soon to be corpse of the manager. "I plan on making the most of this trip how about you 5.0.5?" Baw!!" "Want to head down to the pool with me?" "Yup biw!!" "Let's get going then." As 5.0.5 went to go swimming Flug decided to sit in the hot tub. "Have you seen Demencia yet," Black Hat asked as he appeared beside Flug," "AAAHH!!!" " Be quiet you idiot have you seen her or not?" "No I haven't.... "She's coming this way sir." As Demencia made her way to the hot tub Black Hat camouflaged himself to be invisible in the water. "Are you s-still HERe sir?" Black Hat had started to just barely stroke Flug under his shorts as Demencia bounded towards him. "Flug have you seen Black Hat anywhere?" Flug was so thankful to be wearing his bag because he didn't think he could hide his expression without it. "N-no Demencia I haven't, I-i think he's still working." As the hot tub bubbled Black Hat put his mouth over Flug. Since he had the consistency of water it felt very odd to Flug but he still felt good enough to lose his cool if he wasn't careful. "Well if you do see him tell him I love him, "sure demen...or I will shatter your kneecaps." "I said I will!" Thank you!" As Demencia was bounding away Flug suddenly found himself in what he assumed was Black Hats room. "What did that idiot want?" She told me to tell you she loved you." "I see, I'm surprised you were able to speak to her clearly" "No thanks to you" "I heard you wanted to make the most of this trip, does that include time with me as well?" Of course it does if we can hide it." I was kind of thinking the opposite." As Flug was about to question him he was hoisted toward the window. They were in the highest floor and Black Hat made sure to tint the window. As Black Hat started undressing Flug he lubricated a tentacle as well. Black Hat slowly wormed the tentacle into Flug. As Black Hat started to pump in and out Flug was trying to be quiet. "Oh how I wish I could hear your noises for me Flug,Once we get home I want you to be as loud as you can be." Black Hat kissed him deeply so any noise Flug made was quieted by him. As Black Hat was finishing inside him he placed him on the bed. "We should probably get you changed and somewhere no one will figure anything out." As Black Hat snapped his fingers Flug was cleaned,changed,and in his own hotel room.He wasn't even sure what excuse to give to 5.0.5 as he got outside again. He was sure he could figure it out though 5.0.5 would believe anything if it involved Black Hat screaming at him and wanting something right away.


	2. Finally Home

After a few days of secretly spending as much time as they could together Flug and Black Hat got everything in order before they did anything else. Black Hat made Demencia and 5.0.5 go into a deep sleep that only he could wake them up from. "Oh its great to be home again hun," Flug currently had his back turned from Black Hat. As he turned to face him he saw that Black Hat had already gotten his clothes off "I'm keeping my promise dear, I finally get to hear you as I fuck you and not have to worry about who knows." As Black Hat carried Flug into the bedroom he got him undressed as well. Black Hat had Flug go on his hands and knees on the bed. He decided to form a cock the size of a large dog. "I hope your ready to let me hear you because I am not holding back tonight." "What was that ,I should be quieter?" Black hat spanked him. "I know you heard me Flug." As Black Hat lubed himself and Flug up he very slowly started to get the cock inside of him. "Oh god hun Its been so long since you knotted me." As Black Hat was going into him Flug was thinking of the last time Black Hat had knotted him as a wolf in the woods when he went camping with 5.0.5. Black hat slowly started pumping in and out as Flug started breathing heavily in pleasure. Black Hat ended up going as fast and as hard as Flug could handle. "Oh fuck yes Black Hat I love you so fucking much!!!" Black Hat's knot was about to get stuck into Flug so he flipped him onto his back. He came soon after and the knot plugged it in. Since It was going to be awhile before the knot shrunk Black Hat laid on top of Flug and put his arms around him. "I am going to be so sore tomorrow but I still loved it." Black Hat played with Flug's hair and talked about random topics. The knot finally shrunk and the mess came pouring out. Black Hat went lower and started licking Flug's rim. Flug gripped the sheets as Black Hat licked him clean. Once he finished Black Hat faced Flug again. He transfered what cum he had into Flug's mouth and made out with him. "I missed just getting to love you like this, being as busy as we are gets tiring." "I know hun but i'm glad we do get to be like this once in awhile." "Me too dear."


End file.
